The present invention relates to control and/or production of ion beams, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to ion beam gun designs and applications.
Ion beam source applications span a broad and immense spectrum of technologies. This spectrum includes solid state device fabrication, application of focused ion beams, surface modification, increased tool wear resistance, thin film deposition, semiconductor ion implantation, fabrication of molecular and macromolecular electronic devices, sheet metal processing, sputtering, scattering and backscattering studies, surface analytical techniques, fusion reactors, and ion-beam etching just to name a few.
Desirable goals for an ion source are a simple design, i.e. reasonable size relative to the applicant unit, and ease of maintenance. It is also desirable that the ion source should have xe2x80x9crelativelyxe2x80x9d high extraction efficiency (current density/deposited power). It is often desired that the approach be scalable. Thus, there are many opportunities for further advancement in this area of technology.
One embodiment of the present application includes a unique technique for generating ion beams. Other embodiments include unique methods, systems, and apparatus for ion beam generation and/or application,
A further embodiment includes an ion beam gun comprised of an RF resonator, particle trap, and focusing arrangement. Optionally, this gun is coupled to a processing chamber to provide an ion beam thereto. The processing chamber can include a electrode positioned inside, and in one particular form inclues an inertial electrostatic containment device. One or more conveyor subsystems can be coupled to the processing chamber to deliver and/or retrieve work pieces.
In still a further embodiment, a system comprises a chamber coupled to a gas source, a resonator operable to ionize gas received in the chamber, a particle trap including several magnetic coils positioned about the chamber between the gas source and the resonator, and a focusing arrangement. In one form, the resonator includes an RF electrical energy source, a helical coil wound about a portion of the chamber and coupled to the RF electrical energy source, and an electrical shield positioned about the helical coil. Alternatively or additionally, the focusing arrangement may include an aperture device with an electrically floating portion and/or a magnetic focusing coil.
One object of the present application is to provide a unique technique for generating ion beams.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a unique method, system, or apparatus for ion beam generation and/or application.
Other objects, embodiments, forms, features, advantages, benefits, and aspects of the present invention will be apparent from the figures and detailed description provided herein.